Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. Such wireless communication system provides simultaneous support for multiple wireless terminals communicating with one or more base stations. Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In addition to wireless networks currently in place, a new class of small base stations generally known as femto-cells, or femto-call access point, or home node B units (HNBs), or home-evolved eNode B units (HeNBs) has emerged.
Femto-call access point (FAP) base station transmit signal at low power levels and is intended for personal use to enhance indoor/outdoor coverage and quality of service (QoS) within the private home, public or corporate premises. Typical FAP has two main interfaces: 1) wireless interface in the licensed part of the spectrum (cellular) to provide local service within the home; 2) fixed, wire (DSL, Cable, etc) interface to the service provider network over Internet.
The techniques described herein can be used for various wireless communication systems such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA), SC-FDMA (single carrier FDMA) and other systems. The terms “system” and “network” are often used interchangeably. A CDMA system can implement a radio technology such as Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA), CDMA2000, etc. A TDMA system can implement a radio technology such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). An OFDMA system can implement a radio technology such as Evolved UTRA (E-UTRA), IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi), IEEE 802.16 (WiMAX), etc.